Our Happiness
by Mira Misawaki
Summary: "Ohayo Minna!"/"Pindah kedepan aja yuk!"/"Ayo. Disini suasananya gak enak"/"Cih! Habis manis, sepah dibuang"/"Kalian.. Selingkuh?"/"Hinata"/"Y-ya?"/"Kita... Putus!"/"Ke-kenapa?"/"Karena..."/ Hayoo karena apa. Kalau mau tau mampirlah ke sini!/ Special for Hinata's Birthday and special thanks for Rani Aerin-chan. Mind to RnR?


Hai minna!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mendalami dunia fanfiction, author aneh ini bisa juga membuat fic *Reader : gak nanya!

Sebelumnya Hikari berterima kasih kepada **Rani-sen—**eh maksudnya **Rani-chan** a.k.a **Rani Aerin-chan** yang telah membantu cara mengupdate fic. *malah pidato

Arigatou Rani-chan :D

Yap, jangan curcol disini karena Reader kayaknya udah BT baca bacotan Hikari.

O iya, Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Hinata.

Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Hinata!

Baiklah kalau begitu...langsung baca~!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC berat, misstypo (buat jaga-jaga), deskripsi tentang keadaan kurang dimengerti, bertele-tele, abal, jelek, gaje, lebay, Dll.**

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, judul, alurnya, maupun tokoh, jangan mengira ini cerita cop-past, karena cerita ini asli dari pikiran Hikari sendiri.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Flame? Silahkan, tapi jangan Flame CHARA, Flame FICNYA!**

* * *

Pagi di kota Tokyo begitu cerah. Namun tidak secerah pikiran tokoh utama kita ini. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sedang berlari tergesa-gesa seperti dikejar seekor anjing menuju gedung Universitas Konoha. Kenapa? Karena gadis ini terlambat bangun tidur sehingga ia telat masuk kelas paginya di UK (Universitas Konoha). Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang mengerjakan proposal sampai larut malam sehingga membuat ia kesiangan di keesokkan harinya dan juga perlu diketahui juga bahwa jarak UK dengan rumahnya sangatlah dekat, sehingga ia tak memerlukan alat transportasi untuk menuju kesana. Kaos berwarna lavender yang ia pakaipun sudah setengah basah karena keringatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jarak 200 Meter dari rumah, ia pun sampai dihalaman UK. Larinya yang tadi seperti di-kejar-seekor-anjingpun memelan, dan ternyata~ disana masih banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berkeliaran kemana-mana. Ia pun berjalan sambil menunduk. 'Hyaaa! Pasti ada orang yang mencepat jam wekerku' batin Hinata.

Dengan lesu Hinata pun berhenti di depan pintu kelas fakulat kedokteran. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kelas paginya ini. Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia masuk ke-kelas dan menyapa semua orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Ohayo!" Sapanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, mereka malah melihat Hianta sebentar, lalu mengerjakan aktivitas mereka lagi, seperti menggosip, bermain HandPhone, dan masih banyak lagi. Karena Author yang satu ini malas menjelaskannya, jadi langsung saja Hinata mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia pun menemukan dua bangku yang masih kosong, yang satu di bangku baris kedua dari kiri, yang satu berada di pojok kanan. Hinatapun langsung kebangku yang berada di bangku baris kedua dari kiri itu.

Bravo!

Sekarang bangku yang ia ingin tempati sudah diisi oleh orang.

'Huft... Bangku belakang lagi deh'

Rela tak rela, akhirnya ia jalan ke pojok kanan kelas.

* * *

**~ SKIP TIME ~**

**~ Waktu Pulang ~**

**~ HINATA P.O.V ~**

Sekarang waktunya pulang, aku sekarang sedang merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan dimeja. Selesai! Hari ini sangatlah melelahkan. Ah! Aku haus, lebih baik aku kekantin saja. Sesampainya di kantin aku melihat mereka tengah bersenang-senang. Padahal ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi mereka kok seakan-akan tidak mengingatnya. O iya, kalian belum mengetahui 'mereka' itu siapa. Biar aku jelaskan. 'Mereka' adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Tiba-tiba aku sangat sedih karena mereka cuek kepadaku. Padahal aku ingin bercanda ria bersama-sama, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena mereka pasti langsung pindah tempat.

**~ FlashBack ~**

Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatku, mereka adalah Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Tenten. Kami selalu berempat kalau kamana saja—minus kalau pulang. Sampai-sampai ada yang memberi kami julukan Fairy Season. Katanya sih wajah kami seperti peri, makanya Fairy, dan sedangkan Season berarti musim yang katanya kami ini seperti 4 musim di Negara Jepang. Sakura dijuluki Spring Fairy, karena rambutnya seperti bunga sakura di musim semi, kalau Ino Summer Fairy karena suka berpakaian untuk musim panas, Tenten itu Auntumn Fairy karena kalau ia datang pasti menyejukkan suasana seperti angin di musim gugur, sedangkan aku Winter Fairy, karena kulitku yang hampir seperti salju di musim salju.

"Ohayo, Minna!" Sapaku kepada mereka. Mereka pun menengok kearah ku. Alih-alih menjawab, mereka malah melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Pindah kedepan aja yuk!" Tiba-tiba Tenten minta kedepan.

"Ayo. Disini suasananya gak enak" Sakura menimpali.

Mereka pun pergi meninggali ku. Sendiri. Menganggapku seakan angin berlalu.

"Cih! Habis manis, sepah dibuang" Aku mendecih.

Tak lama pun bel berbunyi.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Daripada melihat mereka yang pastinya mereka tak melihatku, lebih baik aku memesan jus mangga. Sekarang jus manggaku sudah berada di tangganku. Ah~! Saatnya mencari tempat. Saking asiknya mencari-cari bangku yang kosong sambil jalan-jalan akupun tak menyadari bahwa ada orang didepanku. Apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?! Dan ternyata... GOOOOL! *Author kehabisan obat #dilempar kelaut. Oke, back to the topic. Dan ternyata kesialan pun tak bisa kuhindari.

"BRUUK!"

Akupun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam. Aku tersesat dan tak *malah nyanyi #maaf OOT. Akupun terjatuh, tanganku memegangi b****gku yang kesakitan karena menabrak lantai kantin. 'Ukkhh. Udah kesiangan, lari kayak dikejar-kejar anjing, dicuekkin sahabat, jus mangga tumpah, nabrak orang lagi. Sial banget hari ini' runtuknya kesal. Akhirnya akupun mengadah melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Alih-alih marah, akupun malah terkejut. Pipiku mulai memanas. Ternyata oh ternyata, yang kutabrak adalah tunanganku sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto! *backsound : jreeng-jreeng.

**~ NORMAL P.O.V ~**

"Go-gomen ne, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata pun menunduk. Malu melihat wajah sang tunangan tercinta. Yang ada kalau melihat terus-menerus, bisa-bisa ia pingsan ditempat.

1 menit pun berlalu. Karena tak mendapat respon dari sang tunangan, ia pun mengadah. Wajahnya kaget karena wajah sang tungangan begitu dingin melihatnya.

"Na-Naru—"

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!~"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis yang berteriak memanggil Naruto. Hinata pun kaget. Kaget bukan karena kata-katanya dipotong, tetapi karena sahabat gadis indigo yang bersurai pink ini memanggil Naruto dengan manja + memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

**~ HINATA P.O.V ~**

Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa Naruto bersikap dingin kepadaku, ditambah lagi sekarang Sakura yang memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel 'kun'. Mau di bawa kemana si Sasuke itu?

"A-ano—"

"Naruto-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas. Lho? Harusnya kan yang kau cemaskan itu aku bukan tunanganku!

"Sakura-chan?" aku pun bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan" Naruto pun berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor. Setelah itu ia pun menggandeng tangan Sakura, lalu mereka pergi, meninggalkanku yang sedang tersakiti oleh mereka. Karena tidak mau air mata ini keluar, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini.

**~ NORMAL P.O.V ~**

Gadis berambut indigo itupun pergi dari kantin dengan dalam diam.

* * *

**~ Naruto's side ~**

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto diiringi kepergian gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Ini kan bagian dari rencana. Tenang saja Sakura, aku tidak akan membuatnya lebih menderita lagi, hatiku saja sudah sakit melihat pemandangan tadi" sahut Naruto.

"Ck! Baka-Dobe"

"Habis ini kau kan yang beraksi. Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn" Ditengah kegelapan(?)kantin, Sasuke menghilang.

* * *

**~ Hinata's side ~**

**~HINATA P.O.V ~**

Sekarang aku sedang berada di taman, menenangkan diri kejadian tadi. Hatiku sakit saat mereka berpegangan tangan. Kenapa?! Padahal hubunganku dengan Naruto baik-baik saja. Tapi semua itu hancur karena gadis pinky itu, sahabatku. Akh! Gara-gara memikirkannya air mata ini meleleh, aku memeluk kedua lututku, hatiku ini sangaaaaat sakit. Kalau bukan Hyuuga, pasti aku akan berteriak 'Sakit woi, Sakit!'. Haaaah... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

.

Angin semilir membelai rambutku, membuat beberapa helai beterbangan. Ah~ sensasi ini membuatku lupa dengan segalanya.

"SREEK! SREEK!"

Suara apa itu? Mataku liar bergerak sana-sini mencari sumber suara, eh ternyata ada semak-semak yang bergoyang. Tunggu. Semak-semak yang bergoyang, berarti...

1 detik not responding.

2 detik loading.

3 det—

"KYAAAA!" bagaimana kalian tidak kaget bahwa disana ada orang yang sedang mengumpat. Eh sekarang dia keluar rambutnya berwarna raven dan model pantat ayam. EHH! Pantat Ayam?!

"Sa-Sasuke...kun?" ragu-ragu aku bertanya. Dia diam saja tak menjawab, lalu dia berjalan ke arahku, tatapannya datar. Lalu ia berhenti dengan jarak 20 cm dari tempatku berjongkok. Tiba-tiba ia ikut berjongkok. Tangannya bergerak menujuku, lebih tepatnya wajahku. Ap-apa?! Dia ternyata menghapus sisa air mata yang jatuh menjuntai indah dipipiku.

"BLUSH!" dapat kurasakan wajahku memerah. *kalo putih, ntar kayak sadako #ditabok Naruto.

"Hinata?" Suara itu. Aku pun mengadah melihat siapa yang datang. Oh no! Dia...

.

.

"Na-naruto...kun? kemana panggilan 'Hime'nya untukku. Kenapa terdengar suara dinginnya yang begitu menakutkan.

"Sasuke-kun?" ternyata penghianat ada disampingnya.

" Kalian.. Selingkuh?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Bukannya kalian juga selingkuh?" kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari bibir mungil ini.

"Halah...Gak usah deh mengalihkan topik, kamu memang selingkuhkan sama Sasuke-kun?!" tuduh Sakura.

"Gak kok! Aku gak selingkuh sama Sasuke-kun, dia—"

"Gak usah MUNA deh. Bilang aja kamu mau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun, pura-pura mendekatinya, lalu menghasutnya agar memutuskanku!" Bukannya itu kerjaannya Sakura. Huh! Kenapa dia jadi pintar membalikkan fakta.

"Hinata..." tiba-tiba Naruto memanggilku.

"Y-ya?

"Kita..

.

.

.

.

.

..Putus" Akupun berdiri. Wh-what?! Putus katanya?! Ini tidak bisa terjadi!

"Ke-kenapa?" Hebat! Dua kata sederhana tapi bermakna itu sekarang telah membuat badanku begetar. Air mataku tiba-tiba turun perlahan.

"Karena.." Aku menahan napas mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau akan menjadi...ISTRIKU"

"EHH!" akupun kaget bukan main. Mungkin wajahku sekarang sudah merah padam. Ia pun mendekatiku. Sejak kapan Sausuke, eh salah, maksudku Sasuke berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Will you marry me?" ia pun berjongkok ala pangeran, lalu mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah, membukanya, lalu memperlihatkan cincin berbatu blue sapphire.

"Y-yes, I will" ia pun menarik tangan kananku dengan lembut, lalu mamasukan cincin itu kedalam jari manisku. Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Akupun terisak pelan.

"Hi-hime? Kau sedih menerima lamaranku?" Naruto pun panik karena tangisanku semakin besar. Tiba-tiba aku merasa menabrak sesuatu. Ya! Naruto memelukku, memberi kehangatan kepadaku. Akupun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, lalu membalas pelukkannya.

"Arigatou"

"Hm?"

"Arigatou...Naruto-kun"

Akupun menikmati momen-momen ini, jarang-jarang Naruto mau memelukku agak lama.

"EHM!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkanku, akupun melepaskan pelukkanku dari Naruto. Aku pun kembali menangis. 'Hinata cengeng, masa' gitu aja kok nangis' innerku berkomentar. 'Urusai!'. Yah bagaimana tidak menangis, kalau tiba-tiba dihadapanmu ada orang-orang yang kau sayangi datang dengan kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berangka-21.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Hinata!" Ucap Naruto dan mereka kompak.

"Make wish dulu, Hinata" Ujar Tenten yang memenggangi kue ulang tahun-ku.

Aku pun mulai memanjatkan do'a. '_Kami-sama... buatlah semua orang yang kukenal berbahagia, dan juga restukanlah hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun. Amin.'_ Setelah selesai, aku pun langsung meniup lilin dan mendapat sambutan tepuk tangan dari teman-temanku. Lalu mereka berkata.

"Selamat ya Hinata, makin langgeng ya dengan Naruto" atau "Kapan traktirannya nih?"

.

Yah, sekarang aku dan teman-teman sedang makan kue, ada yang bercanda ria, dan ada juga yang iseng mengotori wajah teman-teman dengan krim kue. Semuanya tampaklah bahagia. Dan kado termanis ini bukanlah kado terakhirku.

"Arigatou minna, Arigatou Kami-sama"

.

.

**THE END *dengan Gajenya -_-**

.

.

A/N : Hwaaa... Akhirnya selesai juga, yah kalau kurang dimengerti tolong maklumi, soalnya my first fic.

O iya, disini Naruto and Friend udah semester 8, trus Hinata kubuat gak pemalu, tapi kalo ketemu Naruto Malu-malu kucing. Trus tentang kuliah ,hehehe gak begitu ngerti banget soal begituan, soalnya aku masih SMP :D

Tinggalkanlah jejak kalian dengan me-REVIEW

**Jakarta,  
**

**27 Desember 2012, 16:42**

**-Hikari Mira Uzumaki-  
**


End file.
